


white sheets

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, gajevy love fest 2k17, sweet children so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: happy gajevy love fest bonus day!date - 8/12/17 (even though it's already 13 in my country)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy gajevy love fest bonus day!
> 
> date - 8/12/17 (even though it's already 13 in my country)

Peaceful wasn't a word Levy would use to describe her life. Being a Fairy Tail mage turned what would have been a normal (if boring) life in series of things she could only read of in her books. There was something every day, be it a fight in the guildhall, or a new job, or a special mission, or maybe the world needing yet another saving. 

The guild was loud. And dangerous, with all the daily brawls. Even as she tried to stay hidden in her corner by the bar counter, Levy had ended with bruises not once or twice when something was thrown at her direction and she was too slow or too distracted to react and duck. Her anxiety and introvert personality didn't help the awful feeling of awkwardness whenever someone she wasn't that well accustomed to approached her, or the waves of discomfort whenever she had unwillingly fallen in the focus of her guildmates' attention.

Truly, there was nothing she would give up Fairy Tail for. Even when they were screaming and fighting around her and her mind screamed at her to hide somewhere, preferably home, and to pretend everything was alright. And when even home stopped providing the much needed solace...

That was one of the many reasons she found herself loving Gajeel even more for his pick.

After the disaster their wedding had been, the script mage was half-worried their honeymoon would follow the same example, but her husband had been quick to reassure her of the opposite. 

Levy had first seen it the villa from afar, when the asphalt road ended and the little forest path began. Lily, who has decided to accompany them until they reached their destination, had laughed at her reaction before taking off, his wings flipping in the soft breeze, and his words barely reached her ears. She had slipped off her sandals and ran off in the matter of seconds.

The soft grass under her feet had begun to recede until it was only the hot, burning sand against her skin. The sound of her dragon's laugher had reached her ears as he followed after her, but the petite script mage was staring at the horizon. The breeze had tugged on her white sundress and filled her lungs with the scent of salt and sea, so painfully familiar it almost had tears trickling down her cheeks. It reminded her of home.

Gajeel had pulled her from her musings when he caught up with her and quickly picked her up in his strong arms, then strode off to their temporary home. The villa was nothing short of beautiful, a spacious two-story building made of pale wood and sandstone with perfect view of the sea and a big porch. As her dragon - her husband - had carried her through the threshold she noticed their belongings already waiting for them in the living room, but before she could even open her mouth she was being dragged into the bedroom.

As always, he didn't disappoint her.

Whenever they went outside Gajeel would always insist she put on sunscreen despite her fiery refusal. She had given in only after he reminded her what happened the last time and allowed him to rub the oily cream over her skin. (No, thank you very much, she didn't want to spent the majority of her honeymoon red like a crab and sobbing every time something touched her. As it was, having dark skin wasn't enough to protect you from the harsh sun.) In return she would demand them play volleyball, or swim and splash together in the water, or build sandcastles, or anything else she could think of. He complied without any complain, to her utter surprise. She most loved whenever he would take her on a walk along the beach, her hand tightly clasped in his as they made their way over the wet sand. The sea breeze would tug on their hair and clothes, the sunset would caress her skin with gentle, warm kisses, and the waves would erase any steps they left. It was beautiful.

The sex, though. Oh, _the sex_.

Levy wouldn't go as far as to call herself a sex addict. (Okay, what if she was, just a little? Who would blame her - it was Gajeel they were talking about, for Mavis' sake!) But she loved it. There was nothing more fulfilling than being tangled up with her mate as they made love. It made her feel safe and warm, it made her feel complete, it made her feel whole. He always knew where to touch and how to touch to make her see stars, his hands worked magic on her body. 

And magic he did.

Every other day she would wake up with his head pressed between her legs, his mouth doing wonders to her core. She would mewl and gasp as he dragged his tongue over her slit, her fingers gripping tightly the bedsheets around them. He would keep going until she was crying his name, her body convulsing at her peak. She would let out a small, slurred greeting, her brain still not completely awake but drunk on pleasure, and he would chuckle out his reply as his head dived back down. 

The sun warm against her body, the light breeze cooling down her burning skin and tickling her just like his hair against her thighs, the sound of the waves hitting the rocky shore just north of their little villa mixing perfectly with her mewls and gasps and moans and her beloved's groans... Was there anything else she could ask for?

Levy breathed the sea air, the scent of salt and seaweed and just sea tickling her senses. She leaned over the fence of the pretty little porch, holding a cup of tea in her hands. The stars were twinkling above and she took small sips of the warm liquid as she watched them, remembering names and constellations. The breeze, always colder whenever it got dark, brushed over her bare legs and past them, but the blue-haired woman never felt the cold, despite being clad only in one of her lover's shirts.

The night was quiet and calm, the sounds coming from the sea itself. Levy smiled, pulling her mug to her lips, and closed her eyes.

Warm arms wrapped around her petite form and picked her up, carrying her back inside. In her surprise the script mage almost dropped her mug, fingers gripping the porcelain tightly. 

"I was watching the stars" she said with a small whine.

"You were catching a cold" Gajeel corrected her, gently lowering her on the bed. "I have no intention to go back home just because you're sick, Lev."

"I'm not sick!" Her cheeks warmed up when he kissed away her pout. "I don't get sick, you stupid dragon."

"Your feet are freezing." His fingers moved gently around her ankles, his skin impossibly warm. His touch began moving higher, fingertips brushing against her kneecaps. "Didn't we talk about that?"

"I just wanted to watch the stars." Levy bit back a gasp when his fingers slid up her tights, his warm hands rubbing her bare thighs. "Is that a bad thing?"

"You cought have watched them from here." The dragon slayer began pulling the shirt up and she lifted her arms up to ease him. It ended somewhere in the floor, but neither of them cared. "Or at least worn slippers."

"Next time I will, mom" she mumbled, rolling her eyes. His breath was warm against her breasts. "Besides, the view isn't that good here."

Gajeel pulled one of the mounds in his mouth, his tongue lazily flicking against the small piercing on her nipple. His hand as rubbed its twin, squeezing on the soft flesh and pulling on the little chain. 

"Are you sure?" He sucked roughly and Levy let out a moan, her fingers burying into his hair. "Fuck, I would kill for this view." 

Her answer, whatever it would have been, died as he dragged his mouth down her stomach and to between her legs. Gajeel spread her legs with ease and laughed at the weak resistance she put, then lowered his head and licked her.

That man drove her crazy with no more than a flick of his wrist. Levy moaned again and again as he worked her up, licking and sucking on her and pushing that wicked tongue into her. He never allowed her to reach her peak, instead content on watching her suffer as he had his fun. 

"You look so cute with your face all red like that, pet" he told her, his teeth scrapping against her clit. Another moan slipped past her lips. "Maybe, if you ask nicely, I'll give you what you want."

"You will...?" Levy stared at her husband, her eyes filled with need and want. She straightened as much as her position allowed her. "Please, Gajeel... I need you. Will you let me come?"

The iron dragon slayer made a sound of triumph and hastily pulled away from her. She was about to whine and call him for being a dirty lair, but her words died on her tongue as he pulled down his sweatpants.

"Good girls have to earn their pleasure" Gajeel reminded her when he noticed how confused she looked, then smirked when she turned red. "So? Do you still want me to help?"

He was already hard, a bit of precum gathering at the head. Levy nodded excitedly, her mouth already watering at the thought of it. He gestured her to come and she crawled over, lowering herself until she was on the same level with his crotch.

Her fingers stroked the rough black hair that grew there, then carefully wrapped around the base. Gajeel let out something between sigh and growl, his hand caressing her hair. She lowered her head further and licked the drop precum off, then dragged her tongue down the side. He tasted of salt and spice and sweet and something that was only Gajeel and Levy loved it.

She barely had the chance to pull him in her mouth when her lover pulled on her hair. This time she did whine.

"Unfair!" She planted her tiny fists against the bed. "Why I don't get to taste you?" 

The look Gajeel gave her was enough to shut any possible complains, his blood red eyes full of need and want. 

"Roll on your belly, ass up, and I swear if you whine again I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days."

Levy whined again, purposefully, challenging him. She barely had the time to blink before she was rough shoved into the bed, her face buried into the pillows. Rough hands gripped her hips, two, no, three thick fingers pushing into her dripping cunt, hitting against that one spot as his thumb rubbed her clit. 

Her orgasm rocked her body and she threw her head back, screaming. Her scream was cut short when Gajeel shoved himself into her, all way to the hilt. It hurt and burned, but it was the most delicious pain possible and she found herself bucking desperately. She wanted more, she needed more. The hand that had previously been in her wrapped around her throat, gripping slightly just the way she liked, and more moans slipped out of her mouth.

It was good the place Gajeel picked was so far from any civilization. No one would have to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> libraries must be quiet, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first day - keep quiet 
> 
> a/n: this chapter and the rest may be late

Levy was seriously beginning to regret taking this job.

It had all started normal. There was a job request for her - a rich merchant family from Crocus needed her help to decipher and translate some very old books from their huge collection. (She would have liked if she said she wasn't excited.) Jet and Droy tagged along as they had a small mission in the capitol. Gajeel decided to come with her - as her bodyguard, he claimed - and dragged Lily as well. The ride has been a peaceful one - the script mage was happy to spend time with all her favorite people together - and neither her friends' quiet conversation not her boyfriend's soft sleepy murmurs distracted her from her book.

Her clients had given her their personal library to work in - it was as big as the guild own. Levy had been on cloud nine since the moment she saw it, running inside with her grumbling dragon slayer following close. Lily has decided to help her teammates with their job, (staying with them was much more boring option, truly, and she didn't blame him) leaving the two of them alone for the rest of the day.

Usually, Gajeel would just sit by while she worked and watch her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world (and he claimed it was, as she was so animated) or dooze off into his chair. This day, instead, he had decided to bother her.

"Gajeel." Levy woman gave her boyfriend a look. "Please, can you stop? You're distracting me."

"Yer makin' it very _hard_ for me, Blue" he said with a lazy smirk, leaning back into the chair and flexing those ~~awfully delicious~~ muscles in his arms. "Yer the one _distracting_ me." 

The script mage covered her positively red face and groaned. He had been at it since she started working, dropping innuendos and dirty puns and driving her crazy. _It felt good to be wanted_. She hated it, but loved it in the same time.

"What's the matter, Kitten? Do you need some help?" His fingers ran up her arm, sending shivers down her spine. The shift in his voice almost made her purr. "Come here, I know how to make that itch feel good..."

Pushing her chair back, Levy stood up abruptly. She could practically feel the warmth her face was radiating, both aroused and embarrassed. 

"I'm... I'm going... I'm going to get more books. Yes, books." Her voice wavered. "S-s-stay here!"

"You sure you don't need me to come with you, pet?" Gajeel flashed her that infuriating grin, danger shining in his crimson eyes. "Who knows what might happen to you... I don't want my little princess getting lost or hurt..."

"No!" It sounded more like a squeak than anything else. "Stay here!" 

Face red and hands tight into small fists on her sides, Levy walked away. (She pretended she didn't hear his chuckles.) He was so bothersome! Couldn't he just keep it in his pants? Couldn't he just stop being so charming and handsome and AAGH!

The petite mage walked among the tall bookcases, scanning the shelves for something she might need in her research. There were so many books, some so old the pages were falling apart. She would have to ask if she could possibly take some with her for further reading. 

A particular section caught her eye and she whistled softly. Tomes upon tomes on the origin and history of magic... Levy extended her arm to pull one of the books, but her fingertips barely brushed it. She cursed under her breath and tried jumping, but it didn't work either. 

"Stupid... Where is that big lug when you need him...?

After few more pathetically unsuccessful attempts, the blue-haired woman leaned against the tall bookcase with a sight and closed her eyes. She could always pick another one, but that particular tome had a drawing of a dragon on the spine and she wanted to know what it was. It had to mean something!

_One more try. Just one._

Standing on the tips of her toes and stretching her arm as much as it was possible while gripping one of the other shelves for leverage with her free hand, Levy tried to reach the book. Her eyes widened when her fingers brushed over the old leather spine, then she gripped and pulled. The book slipped from her hold and fell right into her direction and she extended her arms, catching it easily. 

Levy let out a small sound of victory. She did it! She did it! The book was old and covered in dust, but she wiped it away so she could read the title.

The light creak of the old wooden floor was her only warning. Out of nothing, a heavy body collided with her own, pushing her front against the bookcase. The book almost slipped from her hands, but the script mage gripped it tightly to her chest.

"Ya fucking tease." Rough hands gripped her hips, fingers digging into her flesh. "Had yer fun?"

"Gajeel..." His mouth felt so nice on her neck and Levy bit back a moan. Her fingers dug into the leather cover of the book. "We are... We are in a library..."

"Then ya better keep quiet, Kitten." The dragon slayer reached under her skirt and ripped off her panties. "Do ya think I give a fuck where we are?"

Gajeel snatched the book from her hands and put it away, the ruin of her panties still hanging from his hand. The large wet spot on the front of it made her blush darkly.

"Yer a damn fuckin' tease." He tugged down the straps of her tank top and pushed her bra out of the way, exposing her breasts. "Jumpin' up and down, huffin' n' puffin'... Stupid girl. When will ya learn?"

"I'm sorry, Master Gajeel..." His length was digging into her behind and Levy loved it. She bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't grind against him. "Please, forgive me, Kitten didn't want to do bad..."

His hand landed on her backside and she bit her knuckle to keep her moan. Then again, and again... She loved it. 

"This pretty ass of yers bouncing... Fuck, Levy, do ya know how hard it was not to jump on ya?" Gajeel gripped her shoulders and turned her around. His hair was everywhere, his eyes frantic, the hard muscles in his arms bulging... Hell, she swore she could see a bit of drool. "I'm fuckin' half-hard every second yer around, but this is too fucking much." 

Pride bubbled in her chest. _All of this... Just because of me... Gajeel..._ Levy smiled up at her lover. She couldn't help but be happy - see, world, she drove him crazy just like he did to her! 

"Gajeel... Can you make love to me, please...? Please?" Her thighs were slick with her juices, her nipples hard and begging for his attention. "I need you. I need your touch." 

He kissed her roughly, his tongue pushing into her mouth, fangs scrapping and biting her lips. Two fingers thrust into her wet core, pushing and hitting against her soft spots. She was all but a puddle at his mercy.

"Remember, Lev, a fuckin' library. Make a damn sound and I'll fuck us so hard ya won't be able to fucking walk."

Levy bit into his shoulder when her peak came, muffling most of her cries. Her whole body trembled, arms and legs clinging to his strong form.

"Beautiful, pet, beautiful." His fingers were dripping with her release when he pulled them out, then forced them into her mouth. "Make it clean. You're a good little girl, right, Lev?"

She sucked obediently on his fingers until it was her saliva dripping from them. She loved tasting herself off him, be it his lips or his fingers or his cock.

"Good Kitten." Gajeel stroked her hair and she purred softly. "Now spread your legs good. And remember, keep quiet."

She watched as he pushed his pants down just enough to release himself. Her mouth watered. He was hard, balls heavy, a bit of precum on the head... Goodness, she was all done.

"Good girl..." He rubbed his length up and down her weeping folds and Levy had to do her best not to moan. "Yet so damn wet, Lev. You dirty little thing."

Her small teeth dug into his shoulder when Gajeel finally slid into her. He felt so good, so warm and thick and hard... She wanted to moan and cry and beg him to destroy her.

"Remember. Don't make a sound."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one week is just too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two - (mutual) masturbation
> 
> a/n: i was going to write something else first but then i had this idea. this probably a little bit rushed

One week. One. Fucking. Week.

Levy rolled around in the bed with a small groan, putting down the book she was trying to read. It was one of her favorites, a cheesy fairytale-ish adventure novel she would usually read when her spirits were down.

She had read the whole series since Gajeel left.

It hadn't been that bad the first few days. It felt nice having the whole apartment about herself, getting to eat whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted, being able to blast whatever song was on her mind and dance and jump around... It was fun. Levy still missed him, of course, but spending time away from each other was something completely healthy for couples.

Then it had gotten worse. Waking up alone, without someone to hold her and nuzzle her hair and nudge her out of sleep. (She overslept and missed her tuesday morning lit class.) Cooking dinner only for herself, sitting on the couch by herself, chasing Lily around by herself... It was sad. It was lonely.

She was lonely.

The petite woman jumped up in surprise when her phone buzzled softly, indicating she received a message. She rolled around so she was closer to the nightstand and reached over to grab it, quickly unlocking the home screen.

[11:02] silly dragon boy: the driver said well be there in abt half hour 

[11:02] silly dragon boy: u sure ur not tired? u can go to sleep, its ok

[11:02] princess  **♡** : its okay, i just wanna wait for you 

[11:03] princess  **♡** : you have no idea how much i miss you 

[11:03] princess  **♡** : you sure you dont want me to come to the bus station to welcome you?

Levy couldn't help the smile that pulled on her lips. She was going to see him in just an hour... Only one hour and she could be in his arms again, feeling his warmth and his kisses and his gentle touch. 

[11:05] silly dragon boy: no lev its too dangerus to go out in the dark by urself pls stay home 

[11:05] silly dragon boy: i miss u 2 i cant wait 2 see u

Warmth spread in her chest. Gajeel kissed her just like she missed him... 

[11:06] princess  **♡** : how much do you miss me?

[11:06] silly dragon boy: so damn much lev 

[11:06] silly dragon boy: i cant fuckin stop thinkin abt u 

[11:06] silly dragon boy: i wanna hold u n kiss u n tell u how beatful u r 

Her heart thundered in her chest. Levy wanted to squeal... That was just so sweet and just so him. She sched for him. 

[11:07] silly dragon boy: how much do U miss me

[11:09] princess  **♡** : so much. youre everything i can think of, your smile and your laugh and your kisses and your touch. i cant survive anymore without you, i need to touch you, to feel you, i miss you so much gajeel please come home sooner 

Levy closed her eyes, lowering her phone. Oh, she got all cheesy and emotional again... But God did she miss him!

[11:10] silly dragon boy: lev ur so damn sweet 

[11:10] silly dragon boy: can u send me a pic pls i wanna see u n i cant wait 

It took her few tries to take the perfect picture, but Levy knew he wouldn't care even if she looked horrible. She picked the one that seemed the best and sent it. 

[11:13] princess  **♡ sent a picture**

[11:13] princess ♡: do i look good?

[11:16] princess  **♡** : gajeel? you here? 

[11:16] silly dragon boy: holy shit lev u look amzin

[11:16] silly dragon boy: i dont give a fuck bout u stealin my cloths when u look like dis 

Her face turned red at his compliment. Levy had always been self-conscious about her appearance, it was such huge relief to know her boyfriend found her attractive. 

[11:18] princess  **♡** : thank you so much! /)///(\

[11:18] princess  **♡** : please come home i need you so much

[11:18] silly dragon boy: lev r u tryin to sext me bc if u r i swear its fuckin workin 

Levy let out a small squeak, almost dropping her phone. Her blush increased tenfold. She definitely wasn't trying to, but... They hadn't had any sex since before he left. Just the mention of it was doing wonders with her affection-starved mind. 

[11:20] princess  **♡** : what would you do if i was...? 

[11:20] silly dragon boy: fuckin shit u naughty girl 

[11:20] silly dragon boy: pull the shirt up i wanna see ur pantis 

They were sexting. They were definitely sexting. She felt naughty and bad, but in that sinfully delicious way - just like every time they would make love.

[11:21] princess  **♡ send a picture**

[11:21] princess  **♡** : meow~

Levy gulped down. The idea of what he would do to her was starting to get her squirming. She wanted to touch herself, but waited, knowing the game had already started. (If there was a small wet spot on her panties she chose to ignore it.)

[11:22] silly dragon boy: hell lev

[11:22] silly dragon boy: red looks so hot on you 

[11:22] princess  **♡** : /)//////(\

[11:22] silly dragon boy: so cute 

[11:22] silly dragon boy: pull the shirt higher, i wanna see those pretty tits 

Her fingers shivered as she pulled up the shirt she was wearing - one of his, an oversized dark gray thing with a picture of a black panther on the front - up so her breasts were exposed, her nipples already erect with all the talking. 

[11:24] princess  **♡ send a picture**

[11:24] silly dragon boy: betiful hell i wanna suck and bite u so much kitten 

[11:24] princess  **♡** : can i touch myself? pretty please gajeel?

[11:24] silly dragon boy: ofc kitten

They kept texting back and forth. Levy was moaning and mewling, thrusting her small fingers into herself and occasionally caressing her breasts when she wasn't typing on her phone. She tried and tried to reach that sweet spot, the spot that had her seeing stars, but couldn't touch it no matter how hard she tried. 

The blue-haired woman leaned her head into her pillow, panting heavily as she rubbed her clit. Gajeel had texted her five minutes ago, telling her the bus had reached his stop. He would come soon, she knew, he would see how needy she was...

A loud moan tore itself from her throat when she came, her juices spilling over her hand. Levy closed her eyes with a tired smile, then brought her hand to her mouth and licked the tip of her index finger with a happy purr. Gripping her phone with her free hand, she took a picture and smiled. Gajeel would love it.

The bedroom door was kicked open and she winced when it slammed loudly into the wall. Her attention was, however, completely focused onto the panting man at the door.

"Gajeel!" Without second through she ran to him... then fell down on the floor, her legs weak from her release barely a minute or two ago. "You came back!"

Her body was lifted from the floor and placed not-so-gently on the bed. Then, something was shoved into her face. 

"What the fuck is this, Levy?!" 

Levy looked at the object in her beloved's hand. He was holding his phone and...

"Umm... This... This is... I..." Her face was bright red, her usually rational mind thrown somewhere. 

"I climbed three fuckin' sets of stairs for under two minutes to find ya licking yer own cum." His hands gripped her wrists. "Levy... I swear... You're not leaving the bed any time soon."

Gajeel never gave her the time to answer - soon, his lips were on her, kissing her with the hunger born of week of separation, his clothes erection digging into her bare flesh. She loved.

"I missed you too" she said with a happy giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes she thinks he will devour her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day three - eat me 
> 
> a/n: i cannot lie, writing this is so much fun

They played games. 

There were many different games. Sometimes they would take roles and impersonate different people, princesses and kings and knights, even gods. Sometimes they would sneak into secret places that weren't fit for them. Sometimes they would feed each other, with chocolate and cherries and sweet whipped cream.

Levy liked it the best when they played hide and seek and chase.

People always called her smart and smart she was - smart enough to know she was messing with someone not entirely human. She'd seen it since the very first time they met, the madness, the desire for the destruction, the bloodlust in these crimson eyes. She had been afraid back then.

The fear was no more.

Gajeel was a predator, through and through. There was something wild and primal in him, something that wanted all sorts of dark things. It was the price he paid for the art of dragon slaying, he'd told her one night. He almost a human and almost a beast. 

For all people said about him, Gajeel mustered great self-control and the script mage couldn't help but admire him for it. One of her favorite things to do was getting under his skin and watching him lose that control, watching him succumb to the animal inside. It was beautiful - his fangs would sharpen, scales would ripple, his eyes would darken...

It was her and only her to see.

Her chest were heaving and her skin was covered in sweat as Levy leaned against the thick oak tree. The bark was rough against her back, but she had long been used to the feeling of it. The smell of wood and forest in her nose made her feel wild, too, as if she was part of it.

With the corner of her vision Levy caught something moving in the nearby bush. Smile threatened to pull the corner of her lips. They've been playing for almost an hour now, chasing around the thick forest, a wolf and a deer lost in the game of hide and seek. Sometimes he would watch and disappear, sometimes he would follow, hidden in the foliage, and sometimes he would outright chase her. Levy would always slip away and the game would keep going.

"I can see you" she cooed softly. "What is it? Too afraid to come out and finish our little game?"

There was some more rustle in the bushes and then he came out, Gajeel in all his over-six-foot glory. The moonlight illuminated him, copper-bronze skin and silvery scales. His thick mane cascaded down his board back and almost covered his face, two crimson eyes peeking through the obsidian black.

Truly a sight to behold.

"You've got nowhere to run, little blue." Gajeel moved with surprising gracefulness for a man of his size, long strides of his long legs until he was in front of her. One of his hands rested on the tree bark, beside her head. "Do you still wanna run?"

"I surrender" Levy purred out softly and lifted her arms. Pleasurable shivers ran down her spine when his warm breath caressed her skin. "What are you going to do with me, Mister Dragon?"

The smirk he gave her promised danger. Gajeel leaned further over her and licked the shell of her ear, his sharp fangs lightly scrapping the sensitive skin there. Her breath hitched. 

"You will see." His voice was a soft rumble in her ear. "Off. Everything off."

Sooner than she expected her shorts and shirt were a small pile of cloth on the soft green grass. The cold night air almost made her shiver, goosebumps raising on her skin. Her nipples were already erect, slickness making itself at home between her legs. 

"Beautiful." Warm hands, skin and callouses and scales, cupped her breasts, rubbing the sensitive flesh. One slid behind her to lift her and hoist her up, the other gently caressing her face and tracing her lips. "Did you have fun running away?"

"Maybe I did." Levy squirmed when his mouth latched on her neck, sucking on all right spots until her head was swaying. "Ah... Did... Did you...?"

"I'm barely touching you and you're already a mess." His tongue dragged over the smooth skin there and she mewled softly. "Needy little slut."

"What if I am? Is there something bad in that, Gajeel?"

"Not in the slightest."

Gajeel's lips were warm when he kissed her, warm and hungry. His hands gripped her hips to hold her pressed to the tree as his tongue forced itself in her mouth. Levy arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate to pull him closer and have more of his sweet touch. Her moans were lost somewhere in the kiss.

"Someone is very impatient tonight" the dragon slayer rasped, his mouth pulling away from her to drag kisses down her jawline to her neck. "Have little patience."

"You're making it too hard for me." Levy moaned softly when he bit into her neck, almost hard enough to draw blood. "Ah... Yes..."

His mouth traveled further down, then latched onto one of her breasts. She moaned, fingers buried into her lover's thick mane, and watched as he feasted on her body. Gajeel was a attentive if anything else and always made sure to make her feel good. His mouth felt so good on her chest, suckling and licking and biting, and she loved it. 

"One day you're going to eat me whole like that" she teased when his kisses made their way down her abdomen. Levy felt her knees going weak under her weight and silently thanked however was above when he knelt down and buried his head at the apex of her things, her legs draped over his wide shoulders. "Am I that delicious?" 

"You can bet." His tongue dragged over her slit, from bottom to top, then curled around her clit. Levy gasped softly, fingers gripping his hair tightly. Few more licks like that and she would be done. "I'm definitely going to eat you, little Levy."

Strangely the prospect sounded awfully sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im taking requests!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pants suit her much more than dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day four - crossdressing
> 
> a/n: went with something different this time. enjoy a bit of medieval au with a non-knight and his non-squire

He's not a knight, but he saved her anyway.

It had been a stupid decision, Gajeel thought at first. He barely had enough money to feed himself and his horse, he definitely couldn't feed her. 

And then she had come running to him in the stabbles, dressed in mismatched boy's clothes with her cloak wrapped around her and a thin sword tucked into her belt. She had thrust a large bag of coins into his hands and begged him to take her, looking at him with these big golden eyes... 

Gajeel might have been a fool, but at least it was worth it. It was so much worth it. 

It had taken her time to learn. Little Blue was but a proper little lady, taught to smile and sing. Riding she did well, requests even better - her feet carried her quickly, whenever it was to fetch his sword from the blacksmith across the village or food from the inn they were staying at. Swordfight was hard on her but little thing kept trying and trying. Lily had taken liking of her, too, and would allow her to mount him by herself. 

Levy wasn't a squire. Then again, Gajeel wasn't a knight either. They matched well.

She had suggested cutting her hair, but he didn't agree and instead taught her to braid it and tie it. Had she been younger it might have worked, but now... A woman grown, no. She had just turned seven-and-ten when she stole away with him... She must have be eight-and-ten now. Hair short or long, even a blind man would know she was a woman. 

There were almost no complains, either. He found it strange - how could a highborn lady stand sleeping on the ground? - but Levy was a strange little thing. She seemed more at ease like that, too - dressed in boy's clothes and covered in dirt instead of being all dolled up.

Sure, he might have mocked her - he did that, a lot, he couldn't deny - but Gajeel was extremely fond of his little non-squire. She was all fire, fiesty and fierce. She never gave up and he admired her for it. 

He could remember the first time he saw her, a proper little lady in her father's castle. Lady Levy, dressed in silks and laces, her curls piled around her so beautifully... He had wanted to laugh. 

The fierce little thing had changed long ago, though. She called herself lady no longer - instead, she was just Levy. Little wild Levy, with her wild blue hair and her sunshine smile and her twinkling eyes. 

Gajeel couldn't help but watch her. She had looked uncomfortable in her poofy dresses, stumbling in her own feet. She still did stumble, for she was a clumsy little thing, but her head was held high. She liked herself more like that, she had said. 

And he did, too.

Dressed couldn't do her justice. No, no... Levy looked much better like that. She liked breeches that stayed tighter around her skin (for she stumbled if wearing loose ones) and would tuck them into her boots. Her tunic would occasionally strain against the soft of her chest, too, shaping the curves underneath.

The view was to kill for. 

Gajeel had lived much in his two-and-twenty years. He'd fucked many whores and servant girls, and even one lady back then. And in all his time, he'd never seen prettier ass or tits. There was something different in his lady-squire. He wanted it. 

She was sharpening his sword when he came back to their little camp, humming quietly as she did. Her hair around her face, free from its braid, her eyes set on the blade...

Gajeel dropped down the wood he brought, smirking when the little thing let out a started squeak. 

"It's sharp enough." He put his sword away, then fixed her with a look. "Got cut?"

"No, Sir." Levy began to sort through the wood carefully, arraigning it into small pile, and he couldn't help but stare at her long, slender legs. Fuck. "Do I look like a simpleton to you?"

"Watch your tongue, girl." He pulled some food from his packs and handed her some. "Who knows what might happen." 

Her eyes flicked towards him, two orbs of molten gold staring at him, and Gajeel felt his mouth water at the sight. Little Levy on her hands and knees, staring at him like that... His breeches were starting to feel uncomfortably tight and that was a bad thing. 

"Who knows" she mirrored him, a small smile dancing on the corner of her lips.

* * *

She tasted like sin.

Gajeel watched his little lady-squire as she writhed under him, her dainty hands pulling on his hair. She was moaning and mewling, her curls spread all around her face... He had dreamed of seeing that since they met.

He dragged his tongue over her cunt again, marveling at the musky but still sweet taste. He kept licking her as she bucked into his mouth, his fingers digging into the firmness of her ass. 

Her body arched beautifully when she found her pleasure and Levy cried his name out, juices gushing out of her cunt. He licked them off without a second thought, smirking when he heard her gasp and mewl. Her squirming was adorable.

"Are you... Are you done...?" Her face was red, her lips bruised from his rather rough kisses. "Please, Gajeel... I want to feel you inside..."

By the gods, he ought to have stopped. Levy might have ran away with him to escape her boring live, but still she was a lord's daughter. Maiden daughter. What would happen after he defiled her? What if he got her pregnant? He didn't want her raising his bastard. Not alone.

Her hand gently caressed his face. "Shh... Please... Don't think about consequences. Not tonight. Please. I need you."

Gajeel cursed softly. He couldn't say no what she begged like that. He quickly began unlacing his breeches, looking up at her once when she tugged on his tunic. Soon he was as naked as she was. Levy watched him with those big golden eyes of hers and slowly spread her palms flat on his chest, exploring his body. 

Too soon, her left hand slid down the trail of coarse black hair and wrapped around his cock. Gajeel growled softly. Her hand was warm and soft and felt much better than his own.

Little Lady Levy didn't waste any more time and guided him to her still dripping cunt. Her eyes were waiting for him. Grasping her wide hips in his hands, Gajeel slid inside her slowly. She didn't sob or cry, but her fingers gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Does it hurt, my lady?" He leaned over to suckle and bite on her neck, hoping it would soothe the pain.

"Not at all, Sir." Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He growled into her mouth, then gave her a light thrust. "Ahh~!"

He held her hips as they moved together. Her nails scratched over his shoulders, her fingers occasionally pulling on his hair. He would cover her with kisses and whisper praises against her skin.  

Neither of them would last much, he knew. Smirking a bit at her, Gajeel wetted his thumb in her sweet mouth before sliding it in the tangle of limbs and began stroking the nub on top of her cunt. Levy arched her back and leaned into him, her moans doubling.

Her walls milked him when Levy came, his name on her lips. It was beautiful, her face flushed red, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open... Gajeel hastily pulled out when his own pleasure drew close, spurting his seed all over the grass.

A pair of small, gentle hands cupped his face and brought him into a heated kiss. She tasted like sin, like heaven, and he found himself desperately reaching for more.

His cock was stirring again. Before Gajeel would say anything about it, one of her hands wrapped around him. Levy looked at him, danger in her beautiful eyes, and licked her lips.

And he was sold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day five - toys
> 
> a/n: i spent yesterday with my best friend because she was leaving for home and decided to take it off

Levy simply adored her collar.

It was strange how much you could love a simple item. It was a band of thick black leather with a small orange detail wrapped around the base of her neck with a heart-shaped nametag hanging from it, her name engraved into one side and 'Kitten' into the other. The nametag and the metal details were made of Gajeel's own iron, which made it all the more precious.

He had given it to her on their third year anniversary, in a black velvet box one would use to hold jewelry. Levy could still remember the amazement she felt when she saw it, sitting innocently into the red cushioning... It was so simple yet so beautiful. She had started crying and Gajeel had tried his best to comfort her. 

Levy had rarely, if ever, taken it off. There were few occasions where the job required it for infiltration. (She always made sure to ask Gajeel for permission.) And there was also that one time the leather had started coming off few months ago when Gajeel had it fixed and replaced with damage-proof one. The nametag, however, had stayed the same.

The script mage took pride in her other special belongings, too - her kitten gear, for example. It had taken them few months to find the match who suited them best, after few had ended broken or torn. At the end they had settled on their current ones. The tail and ears were in matching white, both unusually fluffy (to match her hair, Gajeel would joke) with small orange details and a pretty orange bow wrapped around the base of the tail. 

The toy box seemed much lighter when Levy pulled it out of its hiding spot in the dresser. She settled it on the bed and unlocked it, then carefully lifted the lid and pulled out her ears, tail and a bottle of cherry-flavored lube. (It was a favorite.) She could still hear Gajeel humming downstairs as he washed the dishes... It would give her enough time to prepare herself for him.

First she took off her clothes and instead slipped on her favorite nightwear, one of her boyfriend's oversized shirts. After deciding this one - one of his hoarded ones, with a dragon stamp on the front - was fitting, Levy reached into her hair and removed her headband. The wild cerulean curls fell into her eyes and it took her few attempts to set the white ears into them.

After that was done, it was the tail's turn. Levy proped herself on her hands and knees. There was familiar warmth in her lower abdomen. As she pulled down her panties, she sensed a faint moisture between her thighs. After squeezing a small amount of the lube onto her fingers, Levy slid one into her behind and moved it around slowly, waiting for herself to loosen up. Second finger soon joined. After a minute or so of slow circular motion she pulled her fingers out and lubed the end of the tail. The scent of cherries was filling up her senses. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as her hand pushed the cold metal end into her warm hole and Levy leaned against her pillow, panting softly. She gave herself some time to adjust to the feeling, then gathered herself and pulled up her panties. The front of them was damp with her arousal. 

The bed was quickly made, sheets smoothed down and clothes thrown into the hamper. Levy looked at herself in the full body mirror and decided she looked good, then went to the bathroom to wash off the lube from her hands and whatever makeup was left in her face from the long day. 

The cold water felt nice against her burning face. One would think she ought to stop acting like a blushing virgin after more than four years of relationship. The script mage was just drying her hands when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Oi, Shorty!" Ah, that nickname... "You here?"

"In the bathroom~!" She had washed her teeth as well. "Coming!"

Gajeel was sitting on the bed, eyeing the still open toy box, and didn't notice her when she walked out.

"Are you in the mood to play tonight, Lev?" he teased, then turned around to face her. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. "You..."

Levy beamed sweetly at her boyfriend. She loved it when she managed to render him speechless. She bounced to him, making sure the white tail would sway around, and carefully settled on the bed, kneeling so they were on the same level.

"I wanted to surprise you" she whispered with a small coo, then pressed a shy kiss to his cheek. Her hand rested on his shoulder, bringing him to face her. Gajeel was adorable when he was a blushing mess. "Don't you think I look good?"

The dragon slayer let out a soft growl, then grabbed her wrist and kissed her. Levy purred softly against his lips and leaned into his arms, eyes fluttering closed. His tongue poked into her mouth and she gladly parted her lips, inviting him to explore. His kissed always made her head sway.

"You look damn good, Kitten." His lips trailed down her jawline to her neck, nibbling and sucking on her skin until it was purple with his marks. One of his hands gave her behind a rough squeeze and she gasped. "Too fucking good."

Levy let out a small squeal of delight, happy her plan was successful. She kissed all over her beloved's face, giggling when he tickled her sides. 

She allowed herself to be laid down on their bed and stripped out of her clothes. The tail brushed against her bare thighs and almost made her meow. Gajeel carefully strapped her hands to the headboard with a pair of cuffs, pecking her lips after he made sure she was completely comfortable. A blindfold was tied around her eyes, robbing her of her sight. 

"You're really in the mood tonight" Levy half-gasped, feeling warm lips trail down the length of her neck. Fangs scrapped against the place her neck met her shoulder. "Should I be surprised?" 

"I had a very pleasant surprise." Two calloused hands cupped her breasts, rubbing the sensitive mounds. A moan almost slipped from her lips. Gajeel snickered. "Don't you like it, pet?"

"I love it" she admitted honestly. Her breath became more labored when her lover dragged his tongue between her breasts, then moved towards the left one and pulled it into his mouth. This time Levy did moan, her back arching when fingers pulled on the piercing on her right breast. "Oh my god..."

"Not a god, Kitten. Just a dragon."

Gajeel alternated between her nipples, sucking and biting and blowing hot air until they were painfully hard. His hand would tug on the small chains that hung from one of her nipples while his mouth worked on the other one, making sure neither stayed without attention. His ministrations had her moaning and mewling and trashing, her hands pulling lightly on the cuffs. 

"Beautiful." Calloused hands trailed down her sides, then grasped her thighs roughly. One leg was lifted up and thrown over his leg, the other pressed down to the bed. "Look at yourself. You're all soaking over yourself, Kitten. What a bad girl."

Levy squirmed, biting her bottom lip. What she could give to see him, to look in these beautiful crimson eyes of his...

A soft cry tore itself from her mouth when something very cold and very metal slid easily into her, her slick walls clinging to it. The small vibrating device needed a minute or so to adjust to her temperature.

"Look at your needy little cunt, sucking the damn toy like that. As if you haven't been fucked in weeks." Gajeel rubbed her hips with one hand. "Wait, I almost forgot. You can't see. What a shame." 

Before Levy could whine in protest, she felt him uncuff her right wrist, thus freeing her from the headboard. His hands nudged her carefully to kneel on the bed, the vibrator still buzzling inside of her.

"You're allowed to use your hands" she heard Gajeel whisper as he stroked her cheek, "but you can't take the blindfold off. Understood?"

"Yes." Her hands blindly reached out. Levy felt warm, hard flesh, and ran her fingers up and down. "Am I touching your abdomen?"

"Good girl." His hands ran through her hair, making her purr. "Keep exploring."

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. She really wanted to see, to know what she was doing... But this was so exciting. Levy leaned forward and carefully slid her hands downward, gripping the edge of his sweatpants. Her palm gently rubbed against the large bulge and she smirked when she heard him gasp. 

"I can't undo the laces" the script made whispered, leaning her head against him. She could feel him shiver under her touch. "Can you help me, Gajeel?"

"You fucking minx." His breath sounded unnaturally labored. He kept cursing softly as his hands joined hers. "Don't play your fucking games with me."

Levy smiled up at him (at least where she thought he was) and carefully pulled down his sweatpants. Something hard and heavy almost hit her face and she laughed. Her hand wrapped around his thick length.

"I'm not playing any games" she promised sweetly, then placed a small kiss to the underside. The vibrator made her voice sound one octave higher.  "I only want to make you feel good."


End file.
